


【TF腐向/mob漂】Dragging and bleaching（救漂前提的抹布漂/强制暴力侮辱预警）

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri
Summary: 剧情需要的原创机甲：cylinder气缸，突刺小队队长，性格傲慢暴虐crankshaft曲轴，气缸的副手，狡诈毒舌reentry折返，狙击手，沉默不善言辞，尤爱以恶劣手段折磨敌人barrier壁垒，体型高大，性格冒失冲撞
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【TF腐向/mob漂】Dragging and bleaching（救漂前提的抹布漂/强制暴力侮辱预警）

“so......”，曲轴慢悠悠把玩着手中的光子炮，缓步走入前方昏暗的石洞内，光学镜似笑非笑地望向石洞中的二人：“终于跑腻了？”

漂移手中的双剑剑刃破损卷刃，他两颊的护甲被折断了一根，能量液从他全身遍布的伤口中流不断涌出，右侧的光学镜黯淡无光，已然是狼狈不堪。漂移视线中不断跳出鲜红的损伤警报，他望着前方缓缓逼近的四辆机甲，举起残破的长剑，牢牢护住了身后之人。

“wow，都这种时候了，还不忘记护着他呢。”

曲轴的声调嘲讽且玩味，又更像是观赏落网猎物的猎手，笑意盎然：“但是你觉得，凭你这幅样子，还能护住他多久呢？”

“曲轴。”漂移的喉咙在战斗中被划伤，此时他的声音哑得仿佛破损的风箱：“杀了我，与你得不到半点好处。”

救护车的换气系统中充斥着漂移的能量腥，他看得见剑士的后脑在黑暗中微微颤抖。

漂移要撑不住了。

即使医官从不愿承认自己的绝望，也找不到半点理由否认，他们已经被逼入绝境。

曲轴抱肘，整暇以待地倚在石洞洞口。他身侧高大的三变机甲向前迈了一步，发出一声轻蔑的嗤笑：“死锁，我当初可是重用过你的。但不得不说，现在的你让我很失望。”

漂移仅剩的光学镜在石洞中晃着湛蓝的光，他微微眯起眼睑，缓缓道：“死锁已经死了。”

气缸掌中的融合炮被重重砸地，发出让人芯间一颤的沉闷巨响。他朝漂移咧咧嘴：“但显然还没死透，现在还在我面前活蹦乱跳地碍眼不是？”

令人窒息的压迫感缓缓逼近，救护车此时多希望自己双手的手术刀可以变为离子炮，这样他就可以将面前这四个炉渣的火种舱全部打穿，而不会像现在这样束手无策地被护在他人身后，让爱人只身面对敌人的刀枪。

如果他们能活下去......如果他们这次可以活下去......

陡然间，一道加农炮的红光亮起，滚烫的热度朝着二人喷射而来。救护车还未来的及看清现状，就感觉自己被漂移猛地向身侧推去。

一声惨叫响起，漂移重重摔落在地。

“Drift！！！！”

救护车扑身想上前，却被一枪打中右腿，无力倒地。

气缸伸手钳住漂移的后颈，强迫他仰起头来，转向被反剪双手跪在一旁的救护车。救护车看着漂移痛苦地颤抖着，发声器中发出破碎的痛吟，半边光学镜已经被电子枪烧焦，几乎处在机体强制下线的边缘。

“嘿，别晕啊，我终于想到取乐的法子了。”气缸俯身，嘴唇扯着笑容凑近了漂移的音频接收器：“死锁，我给你一条路......”

曲轴闻言猖心领神会地猖狂大笑起来，手中枪口抵着救护车的火种舱，闻得气缸道：“你好好伺候我们四个，我就不弄死你和你的小情人了，如何？”

救护车瞬间瞪大了光学镜，怒不可遏地抬头瞪去。气缸笑意未减，从容地一甩手，漂移重新狠狠摔落于地，痛苦地闷哼了一声。

“怎么样，死锁。”气缸踢了踢趴在地上的漂移：“还是我念点旧情，这个买卖应该很划算吧？”

救护车愤怒得全身颤抖，跪在地上挣扎着要冲上前去。曲轴嘿了一声，枪口硬生生往他的火种舱上碾了下去，让救护车瞬间痛得惨叫一声，能量液顺着被碾出的伤口涌出。

“我做.....我做......”

漂移原本昏沉的神志因救护车的惨叫而瞬间清醒，伸出手掌挣扎着想要支起上半身，勉强够住了气缸的膝盖。他抬起一侧完好的光学镜仰头看向气缸，因为剧痛而泛着水雾，沙哑道：“我答应你，你放开他。”

气缸看起来很好商量地点头，曲轴轻哼一声，收了枪口。救护车双膝一软向前倒去，颤抖地抬头看向漂移，见对方背对着自己，几乎是用尽了全身力气坐起，伸手轻轻搭在了气缸的胯边。

气缸打开前方挡板，尺寸可观的输出管一下弹出，啪地打在了漂移脸上。漂移看着输出管的目光称得上恨意，但他沉默了一瞬，终究是顺从地张开嘴，缓缓含上了输出管的顶端。

气缸舒畅地叹息一声。

漂移的舌头灵活得像是机械蛇，柔软缠绵，饱含技巧地舔舐着输出管的外壁。他屈辱地闭着眼，勉强自己将面前之人认作救护车，而这昏暗逼仄的山洞不过是寻光号上在普通不过的一间充电室，而他跪在自己的爱人面前，极尽所能地取悦对方。

为了撩拨冷淡的医官，漂移的口技几乎被他练到了炉火纯青，势必保证救护车最终会忍无可忍地将他扔上充电床，将他拆得哭喊不已。

此时此刻，为了爱人的性命，哪怕他芯中有万千的厌恶与抗拒，漂移也只能温顺地吞吐着面前的输出管，将水声吸得啾啾作响。

气缸仰头呻吟一声，显然被极度地取悦了。他低头扫了眼剑士的头顶，嘴角恶劣地翘了翘，猛地顶跨。

漂移被噎得干呕不已，气缸却完全没想放过他，伸手扣着漂移的后脑越发向自己靠来。漂移的咽食管被输出管的顶部抵住，痛苦地蠕动着，却越发让气缸觉得紧致缠绵。

漂移挣扎地想要推拒，干呕得清洗液不断从光学镜滑落，却被控制得半分无法动弹。他徒劳地蹬着腿，沉重的喘息几乎含了哭腔，只希望这场酷刑即刻停止。

气缸享受了一会儿，重新顶跨冲刺起来。漂移的下颚被撑得酸痛不已，呜咽地攀附着气缸的双腿，被按着后脑不断配合对方输出管的动作。良久，一股次级能量液的腥味在口中溢出，漂移被呛得干咳连连，对方的输出管还满当当地撑在他口腔中。

含不住的次级能量液从漂移破损的唇边滑落，气缸长叹一口气，伸手放开了对漂移的桎梏。漂移立刻后退着想要将对方的能量液呕出，却听得气缸淡淡道：“咽下去，一滴都不能剩。”

漂移的手死死抠进地面，他全身颤抖着，只能在气缸的注视中抬起头，喉咙蠕动，将口中次级能量液尽数咽下。随后他张开嘴，银色的舌尖颤抖着，示意自己没有剩余。

气缸笑了：“乖孩子，转身看着你的小爱人，趴下去。”

救护车的后脑被曲轴单脚踩着，面甲与地面磨出星星火花，发生器带着电路板错位的破碎声效：“我一定.....要他渣的杀了你们.......”

曲轴摊手轻飘飘道：“医生，你的火种都要漏出来了，嘴怎么还这么臭呢？”

说着，他抬脚再次用力朝救护车后脑碾去。力度之大，让这踩踏的钝响在石洞内回荡了两圈，救护车发出一声闷哼，漂移率先吼道：“把你的脚拿开！”

曲轴眯起眼睛朝漂移看过来，看着剑士跪伏于地，周身的电场抖动着宛如实质的杀意。他开口还想讽刺什么，却听得气缸淡淡道：“曲轴，放开他吧。”

曲轴不解：“可是......”

气缸却像自有打算：“你过来。”

曲轴看着脚下的救护车，红白机甲没有动弹，不知是否已经昏迷下线。他终是翻了个白眼，还不解气地往他侧脸踹了一脚：“老大，你应该没忘记要不是这个该死的法医，还有旁边这个小叛徒，咱们也不至于被抓进局子里，差点他渣的被拆成零件吧？”

气缸点头：“我当然没忘，但总归也是要杀了的，现在讨点利息有何不可？”

曲轴走到漂移面前，俯视着全身因愤怒而颤抖的跑车，嗤笑一声：“那我先来对付你，等会儿再去处理那个法医。”

漂移的上唇抽了抽，露出尖利的虎牙：“有种就动手杀了我。”

气缸仰头大笑：“死锁，你可别着急啊，等会儿可有你受的。”他对一旁一直保持沉默的折返与壁垒招招手：“你们也别傻站着了，都过来。”

折返应声抬步，壁垒却是道：“老大，我一直没兴趣围观你们折磨人，有这空子我还不如出去打一架。”

气缸冷冷扫了壁垒一眼：“谁让你废话？过来！”

大个子总算围了过来，他身形巨大，方才战斗时无暇顾及，此刻屈身在地的漂移才意识到这片如黑云般笼罩了自己的阴影。与此同时，他发觉自己四周都已经被围得严严实实，他全身的危险警报系统都犹如疯了般地尖叫，漂移总算感觉到了压倒性的威胁，发声器有些颤抖：“你们要做什么？！”

“你自己猜不到么？”，气缸看着漂移面对自己撅起的后部挡板，伸手敲了敲：“打开。”

漂移埋头沉默，没有动作。

光子加农炮充能的声音响起，漂移猛然抬头，见折返左臂的枪口已经对准了一旁的救护车，他连忙喝到：“你放下！我打开就好了！”

折返放下手，漂移几乎要将自己的牙给咬碎了，咔嗒一声将挡板收起，露出银色的接口。

剑士的接口为银色软金属结构，勾勒着白色纹路，干涩安静地暴露在空气中，内部精细的电路感应器若隐若现。漂移的接口算得上漂亮，他不知多少次几乎放荡地主动在救护车的充电床上张开腿，露出自己早已湿润兴奋的接口，呻吟着勾引对方签下对接协议。

然而此时的接口，却没有半点反应。

气缸伸手毫不犹豫地抠进了敏感的接口内，漂移被疼得后背金属瞬间紧缩，发出一声隐忍的闷哼。气缸漫不经心地抠挖着极度敏感的电路感应器，吃痛的内壁哆嗦着吐出润滑液，企图放缓对方宛如刑罚的动作。

漂移的换气系统被疼得几乎停滞，只有短促的冷气从他口中吐出。气缸抽出手指，结束这一场极度敷衍的扩张，将自己的输出管抵在了接口外壁。

漂移关上了光学镜。

气缸的输出管径直捅了进来，漂移呜咽一声，内部的软金属奋力抵抗着这粗暴的入侵者，试图将其挤出体外。气缸被挤得吸了口凉气，沙哑笑道：“你个浪货。”

旋即，他再无半分停留，再次顶跨冲入了最深处。

漂移被撞得双膝与地面磨出刺耳的金属声，俯身几乎保持不了跪姿。他全身的伤口都在这疯狂的摇晃中崩裂，疼得他本就不甚清醒的神志再次模糊，接口内部的传感器不断被狠狠碾过，全身电路正发出痛苦的嗡鸣，让他的火种几乎跳出体外。

在满屏危险警告中，漂移黯淡的光学镜艰难地从缝隙间转向一旁昏迷的机甲，几乎被痛苦吞噬的电场中勉强转化出几分温柔。他昏聩的神志勉强清醒，眷恋地望向救护车，目不转睛，仿佛只是看着他，就足够忘记这场无休止的折磨。

“看谁啊？”

曲轴笑了，伸手猛地抓起漂移的侧颊护甲，强迫他抬头看向自己：“别忘了，你还有任务呢。”

漂移意识到即将发生什么，偏头挣扎起来。曲轴弹出自己滚烫的输出管，将漂移的嘴按在上头道：“刚才照顾老大不是很熟练么？继续。”

“你这个........”

“想清楚再开口，你的小爱人还没醒呢。”

漂移绝望地再次闭上光学镜，张口将曲轴的输出管含了进去。身后的侵入还在继续，漂移的接口慢慢适应了对方的动作，开始自动微调，温顺乖巧地吮吸着气缸的输出管。

漂移被顶得不断呜咽，呻吟与痛呼尽数被口中的输出管阻挡，只能竭尽全力地保持着自己的平衡。

气缸顶弄着剑士敏感的内部传感器，看着剑士随着他的撞击不断颤栗着，口中发出不知是痛苦还是欢愉的闷哼。最初的疼痛已然过去，大量分泌的润滑液被抽插的动作拍打为浅粉的泡沫，黏在银色的接口外侧，顺着漂移修长的双腿滑落。

与机体外部的创伤疼痛相比，他接口内的快感却如浪潮般逐渐翻涌着攀升。漂移的火种为这份快感感到无比的恶心与耻辱，却依旧无法逃离气缸几乎让人着迷的鞭挞，热潮袭来，漂移的喘息带了哭腔，这颤抖的嗓音含着不甘、愤怒、耻辱与满腹委屈，尾音不受控制地哆嗦，听得四人的输出管烫得快要融化。

气缸忽然发话：“手也别闲着，你还有两个人要照顾呢。”

漂移的光学镜已经被清洗液沾满，隔着水雾痛苦地看向身旁两人。曲轴微微弯腰，抄着漂移的腋下将他双手抬起，分别搭上了折返与壁垒的胯部。

剑士的双手修长有力，他可以握着长剑在战场一骑当千，在满天炮火硝烟中斩出一片银白剑芒。而彼时剑士的手已经沾满了黏腻的次级能量液，那般平稳的十指在敌人的输出管上颤抖着，像是黑巷里最低贱廉价的机体炉渣。

折返叹息一声，壁垒道：“我想你从流水线上下来的时候，就应该是个对接机。”

漂移似乎想要反驳，下颚却被撑得酸痛无比。曲轴的手按在漂移的后脑，强迫他将输出管吞进最深处，让漂移在干呕中发出几近哀嚎的喘息，前后与双手都被输出管塞满，变成除了对接就毫无用处的垃圾。

气缸的排气系统发出沉重的轰鸣，扣着漂移的腰再次加大了冲击的的力度。漂移敏感的内部节点被折磨得几乎崩溃，含着曲轴的输出管不断呜咽，陡然间，气缸似乎顶到了一处瓶颈，抵御着他的前进。

漂移的光学镜陡然睁大，哭着扭腰挣扎。气缸笑了，双手钳着漂移的腰部，让那儿的机甲都几乎被用力得变形。

他猛然顶跨，输出管成功撞开了漂移的油箱垫片，在漂移无法抑制的哭叫中，将自己的次级能量液一滴不剩地灌了进去。漂移全身抽搐着，曲轴也闷哼一声，在他的口中过载。

无法咽下的次级能量液从剑士的嘴唇与接口里流出，折返与壁垒也呻吟一声，双双过载，射在了跑车的背部与后腰。

气缸松手，漂移无力地摔在了地面，全身都被各色次级能量液覆盖，几乎看不清原本的涂装。

他的接口痛苦地哆嗦着，还不断向外吐着气缸留下的能量液，银色金属被磨得肿起，敏感地在空气中收缩。

漂移的发声器几乎报废，只能发出喑哑的低泣，身体还在过载的余韵中难以苏醒。

陡然间，另一双手托住剑士的下腹，将他的接口再次高抬着展示在外界。漂移几乎失去知觉的双腿想要蹬去，却被轻松控制着大张开来，同时接口抵上了另一人的输出管。

气缸的次级能量液还未流尽，漂移绝望地喘息着，感受到接口再次被彻底撑满。

新的轮回再次开始。

昏迷的救护车在机体碰撞声中，缓缓再次上线。他的光学镜模糊地捕捉到了五个交缠的身影，在短暂的聚焦后，全身电场几乎要灼烧起来。

他发出悲恸与恨意糅合的嘶吼：“你们这群炉渣！！！！你们放开他！！！！”

“Ratty……”

在交缠的机体中，跑车的面容沾满了污浊的能量液，混合了清洗液自双颊流淌而下。高傲的剑士被桎梏着脖颈匍匐于地，光学镜艰难地转向了不远处的爱人。他的发声器已经在漫长的哭喊哀求中失了声，看望医官的目光却饱含了深情与眷恋，缓缓比着口型：

“不要看我……Ratty，不要看我的样子……”

“哟，醒了？”

曲轴转头朝着救护车笑了笑，旋即闷哼一声，让自己的输出管在滚烫柔软的接口中再次释放。漂移呜咽着抖了抖，他的输出管早已干涸，无力地耷拉在身前，在不知道多少次的强制过载极为可怜地颤了颤。

漂移几乎是瘫倒在满地次级能量液中，像是玩具般再次被调转姿势，双腿被张到极致，任由对方毫无阻碍地再次插入。

剑士被温顺地摆弄着，银色的接口电路外翻，随着抽动不断痉挛。不久，一股次级能量液再次从他的接口中溢出，漂移的发声器里传出几声破碎的哭叫，彻底瘫软下去，昏迷下线。

求你了,不要看着我……

这是漂移下线前，模块中闪过的最后一句话。

【或许会有后续】


End file.
